


everyone but you

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: asahi makes a new best friend, and kisumi isnot at all jealous
Relationships: Mikoshiba Isuzu & Shiina Asahi, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	everyone but you

**Author's Note:**

> i have this thing called telling my friends about wips, finishing them, and then abandoning them until i remember that they exist. this has been finished for six months now oops. thanks to soph for starting the asahi and isuzu friendship agenda, and thanks to tara for the beta read

“Asahi-kun!” Seijuro calls out to him as Asahi is walking past. “Meet my sister! She’s the captain of the high school swim team.”

Right next to Sei, there’s a woman who looks like him, although she’s a bit shorter. She’s wearing a lime green hat backward and her swim jacket.

Asahi’s first impression of her is that she looks cool and that he’s seen her before at the arcade. Both of them are frequent visitors; almost every time that Asahi has gone, the girl is there, often challenging other people who come and play.

“Isuzu! This is Asahi-kun,” Sei says. “You’ll probably swim with him in the future.”

Asahi gives a friendly little wave and so does Isuzu. The three of them talk for a while before Isuzu checks her watch and nudges Sei.

“Well, we have to go now,” Sei says, “but you did great today at practice! See you tomorrow!”

“Uh...yeah…” Asahi mumbles, but Sei and Isuzu are already walking away. “See you tomorrow.”

Asahi just really wants to be her friend.

He knows what a crush is, because he’s had multiple. This doesn’t feel like a crush though. It’s different. Even though Asahi is bi, he’s more into boys anyway, and he can spot a mile away that Isuzu is gay, as stereotypical as that sounds.

Nonetheless, he hopes he can see her again.

-

“Eh? Asahi? Anyone home?” Kisumi asks, tapping Asahi’s head with the eraser end of a pencil. Asahi shakes his head and looks up to face Kisumi.

Asahi would never admit it out loud, but Kisumi is very cute.

The two of them are in their dorm room, supposedly studying for their midterms, but Asahi isn’t really focused at the moment. His responsibilities are the least of his concern, and he’s been busy thinking about Isuzu and how to become her friend.

Asahi feels kind of stupid for not knowing how to go about it, but he wouldn’t ever admit that. He was captain of his high school swim team, so he should  _ know  _ how to be friends with another swim captain.  _ Whatever _ .

“Yeah, what’s up?” he asks.

“What are you thinking about?”

Asahi shrugs. “I don’t know.”

_ You do know, you just feel embarrassed talking about it _ , he thinks.

Kisumi doesn’t say anything, just accepting that answer. He goes back to his reading, and Asahi attempts to start reading before getting lost in his thoughts again.

“Do you ever get this feeling that you just want to be friends with someone because they’re cool?” he blurts out a few minutes later.

Kisumi shrugs. “I mean, yeah, but usually I just start talking to them. Who are you thinking about?”

“Mikoshiba-senpai’s sister, Isuzu! I see her all the time in the arcade!” Asahi says excitedly. “What a coincidence that she’s the swim captain at Taka U’s high school!”

“You should say hi to her!” Kisumi suggests.

Asahi gives Kisumi a look. “That’s easy for you to say! You talk to people all the time!”

“You do too!” Kisumi points out.

Asahi just pouts. “She’s intimidating.”

“Should I be jealous? Does Asahi have a  _ crush _ ?” Kisumi says, teasingly.

“Absolutely not!” Asahi yelps defensively. He doesn’t notice the way Kisumi’s expression suddenly turns glum.

“Well then,” Kisumi says. “I hope you get to talk to her soon.”

“Me too!”

-

As fate would have it, Asahi sees Isuzu at the arcade the next day.

He was actually studying for his midterms once classes got out, but then he got frustrated with a certain equation, so he needed to blow off steam somewhere else.

He’d asked Kisumi to go with him, but Kisumi wasn’t picking up his phone.

He and Isuzu make eye contact, and Isuzu immediately marches over to him.

“I challenge you to Mario Kart!” Isuzu shouts, catching the attention of everyone else around them.

Asahi blinks, stunned and unable to respond. “I - uh… yeah? Sure!”

He doesn’t know what else to say, but Isuzu brightens up and grabs his wrist as they head over to the game machine. Asahi hasn’t played Mario Kart in a while, but he’s confident enough to believe that he’ll win. 

Isuzu beats him by a long shot, and Asahi’s jaw drops. 

“No fair! it was the shell that caught me off guard!” Asahi says, coming face to face with Isuzu.

Isuzu laughs. “Sorry. Guess you’ll just have to beat me next time.”

“I call a rematch!” Asahi yells. “Now!”

Isuzu thinks about it for a minute. “Hmmm. I still have to study for my exams so maybe not now.”

“When?!”

“How about next week?” she suggests. “Same day and time?”

Asahi nods his head and holds his hand out. Isuzu shakes it.

“Great! See you then!”

-

Later that night, Asahi and Kisumi are at the student lounge eating dinner. Asahi is talking Kisumi’s ear off about Isuzu and their encounter at the arcade.

“And then she beat me! But she said we could meet again next week if I wanted to try to beat her next time,  _ which I do _ ,” Asahi says excitedly while he’s scarfing down some noodles. He’s never been this excited about a new friend, especially because Isuzu is just as competitive as he is. “No one beats Shiina Asahi and gets away with it!”

Kisumi laughs. “Wow, that’s amazing! I'm glad you found someone just like you.”

“Yep! Honestly, why didn’t we talk to each other sooner? She’s the best!” Asahi stretches his arms out and accidentally knocks over a glass of water to the floor.

“Asahi!” Kisumi calls out. “Be careful!”

Asahi laughs sheepishly. “Sorry.”

He quickly runs out to get some paper towels before cleaning up the mess.

-

Soon enough, Asahi and Isuzu start hanging out all the time. When their schedules line up, they always try to make plans with each other. Asahi sometimes stops by during the high school’s swim practice to coach her.

In return, Isuzu helps Asahi with his homework, because she is smart enough to figure out what’s going on with Asahi’s studies.

“Hey, Asahi?” Makoto asks one day when they’re all hanging out. “Dinner at mine and Haru’s place tomorrow so that we can all study for midterms together?”

Asahi shakes his head. “Oh, sorry, I can’t. Isu-chan is already helping me study after practice gets out tomorrow.”

“Eh? Who’s Isu-chan? Your new girlfriend?” Makoto asks.

“No!” Asahi says abruptly. “Just a friend. Mikoshiba-senpai’s sister, Isuzu,” he explains.

“Didn’t you just meet her like a month ago?” Haru asks. “You’re already calling her -chan?”

“Maybe.” Asahi shrugs. “I don’t keep track of time. And she’s cute! The name fits!”

“Isu-chan...how....nice,” Kisumi says.

Asahi raises an eyebrow at Kisumi’s sullen tone, but doesn’t say anything about it and ignores him. The midterm season makes everyone tired and annoyed.

“How is she helping you with your homework though? Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” Makoto asks.

“She’s smart!” Asahi says. “She actually wants to help me, leave me alone!”

Makoto and Haru just laugh.

“Captain did say your grades were getting better,” Haru points out.

“See! I told you I'm not stupid!”

“Keep telling yourself that, honey,” Kisumi says, winking.

Everyone just laughs, and Asahi tosses a dirty sock at Kisumi’s face in retaliation.

_ Damn Kisumi for being cute even when he’s mean. _

-

As Kisumi walks back to his dorm after class, in the corner of his eye he can see Asahi and an orange-haired girl talking to each other. Kisumi doesn’t get a good look at her face, but he assumes that it’s Isuzu, because she’s the only girl Asahi’s been talking about.

Kisumi can see how happy he looks with her, and he just sighs.

-

A few days later, on their way back to the dorms for the night, Kisumi asks if they can have lunch together the next day. Asahi hates that he’s been declining Kisumi’s offers to hang out, but he’s already made plans with Isuzu. They’re headed to the arcade to blow off some steam since they’ve been studying a lot lately.

“Eh?” Kisumi asks. “Didn’t you hang out with her already this week?”

Asahi shrugs. “It’s not really hanging out if all we did was study.”

Kisumi sighs. “It’s okay. I hope you have fun!”

“Thanks!” Asahi says exuberantly. “Tomorrow will be the day that I beat her at Mario Kart!”

Asahi fumbles around his pockets for the keys but he can’t seem to find them. Kisumi hands him his own keys and Asahi is extremely grateful.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Asahi says. “I'm glad you’re my best friend.”

He gives Kisumi a hug before heading off into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kisumi just sighs. He's perfectly happy if his best friend has a girlfriend, or that Asahi will only ever think of Kisumi as a best friend. He should be happy about Asahi’s newfound relationship. Just because Asahi is bi doesn’t mean that he’ll go for Kisumi, and besides, Isuzu and Asahi’s personalities just  _ go well together _ . Kisumi might be a flirt, but he’s definitely not a homewrecker.

In middle school, Asahi liked Ikuya a lot, and Kisumi just tells himself that if he was fine with Asahi liking Ikuya, he’s going to be fine with him liking Isuzu.

He might be hurt that Asahi hadn’t told him that Isuzu is his girlfriend, but he supposes that Asahi’s relationships weren’t really his business in the first place.

-

Asahi passes all of his midterms, thanks to his and Isuzu’s studying, and he’s over the moon about it. It's the first time in a long time that he’s gotten a grade higher than a B. He calls Kisumi on the phone to tell him the good news, and Kisumi invites him to watch the new  _ A Rat’s Life  _ movie tomorrow afternoon to celebrate.

Asahi is about to say yes when he gets a text from Isuzu reminding him that they’re having lunch together.

“Sorry, Kisumi! Isu-chan and I are already having lunch tomorrow! Otherwise, I would totally go with you,” Asahi says. He can hear Kisumi’s sigh through the phone. “We can go in the evening? Or tonight?”

Asahi wishes that he could have all the time in the world to hang out with both Isuzu and Kisumi, since they both mean a lot to him, but unfortunately he can’t. He feels awful thinking that Kisumi probably feels like he’s been replaced, but at the same time, Isuzu always asks to hang out with him first, and Asahi wouldn’t want to be a jerk and cancel after they’ve already made arrangements.

Isuzu had confided in him that it was hard to make friends at school because of how she acts and the way her brothers intimidate the other kids that try to be friends with her. Isuzu wants to be her own person, and Asahi is the first friend of hers that Sei  _ hasn’t  _ threatened.

He's fond of Isuzu, but definitely as a sibling. 

“Ah, I'm having dinner with Tono-kun and Ikuya tonight, and then I have practice tomorrow,” Kisumi says sadly. “It’s fine though.” He laughs, although Asahi can tell that it seems a bit forced. “I mean, we could go another day, right?”

“Tomorrow is my only day off this weekend,” Asahi says. The swim team has gone back to their vigorous weekend practices since midterms are over. “Didn’t you say that the premiere event is only open until Monday night?”

“Oh... you’re right.” Kisumi sighs again dejectedly. “I’ll give the tickets to someone else.”

Asahi raises his brow in confusion. “You could still go by yourself.”

“It’s okay,” Kisumi laughs again. “I can always wait until it comes out on DVD.”

Asahi sounds skeptical, but he knows that Kisumi would tell him if there was anything wrong. “If you’re sure.”

_ Maybe Isuzu can help with his problems! She’s a girl, girls are good with advice _ , Asahi reasons.

He immediately hails a cab to Isuzu’s place.

-

Asahi nervously knocks on the Mikoshiba’s apartment door, and her little brother Momo opens the door.

“Eh? You’re the guy Nee-chan’s been hanging out with!” Momo says loudly. Asahi winces at the sound. “Nee-chan! Your boyfriend’s here!”

“Shut up! You know he’s not my boyfriend!” Isuzu yells. Asahi hears footsteps running, and Isuzu appears. Momo leaves the both of them to talk.

“Asahi? What are you doing here?” she asks. “I thought we were going to hang out tomorrow?”

“Well, uh…” Asahi scratches the nape of his neck. “I have a problem and I want advice.”

Isuzu sighs. “Come in.”

Isuzu leads him up to her room, and it's...covered in posters of women and muscles, that’s for sure.

“So,” Isuzu sighs, and they sit on her floor. “What’s up?”

“Well…” Asahi starts. “I haven’t been spending time with Kisumi lately and I think he’s mad at me for it.”

Isuzu looks at him strangely. “Continue.”

“It’s just that,” Asahi continues. “Whenever Kisumi asks me to hang out, we already have plans and I don’t want to be a jerk and cancel, and then he gets all sad about it and I feel awful whenever he’s sad. He was so excited to see the new  _ A Rat’s Life  _ movie with me and then I just...said no and he didn’t wanna go anymore. I think he’s jealous that we’ve been hanging out all the time,” he concludes, and sighs. “I like it when he’s happy.”

“What else do you like about him?” Isuzu asks him.

“Eh?” Asahi says, confused. “Isu-chan, what does that have to do with anything?”

“Just tell me.”

“Well, uh,” Asahi starts. “I like his voice. I like hearing him talk even if it’s distracting sometimes. I like how  _ thoughtful  _ he is. When I forgot my lunch right before a lecture, he ran all the way across campus just to give it to me. I don’t know, I just like him, okay?”

Isuzu laughs. “Say that again.”

“I….like him...oh.”

“Asahi!” Isuzu says, knocking him in the back of the head. “Tell him how you feel! He’s getting the wrong idea about the two of us!”

“What wrong idea? There’s no idea to get!” Asahi grumbles. “All we do is study and go to the arcade where you beat my ass all the time!”

Isuzu just rolls her eyes. “I know that, stupid. But Kisumi likes you too!”

Asahi looks at her dumbfounded. “ _ Uwah _ ?! How do you know that?! You’re pulling my leg!”

“Why else would Kisumi be upset that you’re hanging out with me all the time?” Isuzu asks, as if it was the most obvious explanation.

“He’s a concerned friend!”

“He wanted to go to  _ A Rat’s Life _ , his favorite movie series, with  _ you _ , and got upset when you said you couldn’t go with him! Use your head for once!” Isuzu says.

Asahi sighs. “Okay, maybe you’re right about that. Now what?”

“Talk to him, dumbass,” Isuzu says as she shoves him out of her room. “Now go away, I'm busy.”

“Okay, okay, I'm going!”

As Asahi heads out, he realises that he doesn’t have any more money, since he didn’t account for the trip back to the dorms.

“Dammit,” Asahi mumbles to himself. He knocks on Isuzu’s door and she sighs when she opens it.

“Did you forget money for the cab fare?” she asks, and Asahi nods shamefully as she hands him a ¥1000 note.

“Go get your man!” Isuzu says fiercely, and Asahi laughs.

“I will!”

-

When Asahi gets back to the dorms, he finds Kisumi lying down on his bunk throwing a tennis ball up before catching it.

“Hey,” Asahi says softly.

“Oh. Hi,” Kisumi mumbles. “How’s your girlfriend doing?”

Asahi blinks. “...Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, girlfriend,” Kisumi says, rolling over on his side so that he faces away from Asahi. “You’ve been hanging out with her a lot lately. When we hang out, it’s always with the other guys.”

_ Huh, Isuzu is right after all. She’s always right. _

“Kisumi, are you jealous of Isuzu?” Asahi asks him. He knows Kisumi is jealous, but he wants him to admit it.

Kisumi turns a bright red colour. “No! What gives you that idea?”

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Asahi says teasingly. “You’re jealous that I made a new friend!”

Kisumi turns his face away and grumbles.

“So what? She’s your girlfriend, and you’re allowed to hang out with whoever you want,” Kisumi says.

Asahi tugs on the back of Kisumi’s shirt, dragging him off the bed and to the floor.

“Ow!” Kisumi yelps, rubbing his back. “What was that for?”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Asahi blurts out. “She already has a girlfriend!”

Kisumi looks at him questioningly.

“I see her as a little sister,” Asahi clarifies. “All we do is study, swim, or go to the arcade...maybe we’ll get ice cream every once in a while. Look, Isu-chan and I are just friends!”

“You call her Isu-chan though!” Kisumi argues.

“Nagisa calls all of us -chan and we’re not dating him!” Asahi counters.

Kisumi is silent for a minute. “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Yeah,  _ oh _ . Kisumi, you know I’d always make time for you,” Asahi says. “You could’ve just said something.”

Kisumi babbles incoherently. “I - I thought she was your girlfriend! I didn’t want to impose because I like you and I want you to be happy!” He stops for a moment to catch his breath. “I was also jealous of Ikuya when we were in middle school! I’ve liked you for a really long time!”

“And you’re just telling me now?!” Asahi yelps. “Middle school was over seven years ago, what the hell?”

Kisumi looks at him sheepishly. “Yeah.”

Asahi lightly punches Kisumi on the shoulder. “Again,  _ she isn’t my girlfriend _ , and you know Ikuya didn’t like me back.” He sighs and leans his head on Kisumi’s shoulder. “But... I like you too, dumbass.”

Kisumi’s cheeks turn bright red, and he gently pushes Asahi off of him before giving him a kiss.

“That was...nice,” Asahi comments.

“Eh?” Kisumi says, offended. “What do you mean it was ‘nice’? I'm a great kisser! It’s in my name!”

Asahi smirks. “Kiss me again,  _ Kisumi _ , and we’ll see.”

“That I can do,” Kisumi laughs, and they lean towards each other for another kiss.

-

The two of them are at the Marron  Café after class a few days later. Asahi’s nephew Tsukushi is clinging onto Kisumi, and Asahi is eating sashimi while they’re waiting for Isuzu.

“Want some?” Asahi asks with his mouth full.

“Sure,” Kisumi says, and Asahi feeds him with his chopsticks.

“When’s she gonna get here?” Kisumi asks.

Asahi looks at the clock on the wall. “Soon.”

As if on cue, the bell on the door rings and Isuzu is walking over to them.

“Hey! Asahi!” Isuzu says, pulling him in for a hug. Isuzu looks over and sees Kisumi smiling happily.

“You must be the infamous Kisumi that Asahi always talks about!”

Kisumi waves. “Yep! That’s me. Nice to finally put a name to the face.”

Isuzu laughs. “For me too!”

The three of them sit at one of the tables talking to each other, with Tsukushi still clinging to Kisumi, and Asahi can tell that all of them are going to get along just fine.

Asahi kisses Kisumi on the cheek, and Isuzu  _ awws _ , causing Asahi to turn bright red.

“Shut up,” he says weakly.

Isuzu just giggles.


End file.
